


Airplane of Hope.

by chaoticrandomness



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 22:08:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2598161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaoticrandomness/pseuds/chaoticrandomness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which I write something for day 8 of Komamiki week. Inspired by this: http://hetalia-kink.livejournal.com/10530.html?thread=16102178#t16102178</p>
            </blockquote>





	Airplane of Hope.

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually not inspired by Vocaloid. Just so you know.

_Please pick me.... pick me.... I want to die...._

 

"423.... 424.... 425...." 

 

He's almost at me. I wait for him to say my number, so I can finally die.... but he doesn't. He never does. It's almost like he's fully aware of my thanatophillia, and wants to torture me by keeping me alive... for some reason or another.

 

I'm not sure why. I'm completely worthless.... and a paper airplane hits me in the face. I look up, about to unfold it.... and there's a beautiful girl with violet hair on the other side of the wall. 

 

I'm probably dreaming. Who in their right mind would show up here? 

 

* * *

 

 

_....I'm going to die, and I can't tell anyone. I don't want to worry them..._

 

"Miss Tsumiki?" someone asks, snapping me out my my worthless mind, which is filled with the words lymphoma and late stage three and malignant and fatal. "Are you alright?" 

 

_I have cancer and am going to die soon. What do you think?_

 

"Yes. Are there any more patients?" I ask, hoping she doesn't see the sheet of paper in my hands, the official confirmation that the hospital's most qualified nurse is dying of cancer.... 

 

"No. You're free for the next hour." she responds, and I walk back into my room. I don't know why, but I fold the doctor's note into a plane and chuck it out my window....

 

_You know, this won't free you from the fact that you're dying. Why not do something equally stupid and chase it? It'll end up in a garbage dump, where you belong...._

 

"I'm not going to jump out the window." I say to no one, and run out the door. I've never left the hospital before.... 

 

_Because you are a worthless girl who is a-_

 

I'm standing in front of a fence, and there's a man with white hair who's staring at me like I'm a ghost.... holding my plane. 

 

* * *

 

 

"....hello? Who are you?" she asks. 

 

_Nobody. Someone who's trash. Someone who is below you in every way, shape, and form._

 

I don't respond. I don't want to disappoint her, for I'm sure she's real now.... and I unfold the plane. It appears to be discussing some sort of illness.... 

 

"...can you give that back? I'm sorry if that bothers you!" she exclaims. 

 

"You shouldn't apologize." I say, handing her the paper. "Shouldn't I be apologizing?" 

 

_For disrupting your privacy and disturbing you and for being completely and utterly worthless garbage who should've died.... a very long time ago._

 

She doesn't respond, tells me she has to leave for the hospital, and I'll never see her again. 

 

Even though I wish to. 

 

* * *

 

 

"Could you schedule all of my breaks at this time for the rest of the month?" I ask. 

 

_I want to see that man again.... the one who caught my plane. And I know how I got there, so I can go back._

 

"Isn't it a little strange to have them all so early in the day, Miss?" she asks, but marks them into the calendar anyway. 

 

_Well, I'm going to die soon. Why don't I live my life to the fullest?_

 

My patients notice that I seem oddly happy today. They probably don't even know that I'm dying. 

 

_Why don't you take care of yourself?!_

 

_Because I don't want to bother people.... and because.... I.... didn't.... want... to...._

 

* * *

 

_To the girl with violet hair,_

 

_How are you? Is everything in your life going well?_

 

_In case you are ever wondering about me, I am perfectly fine. Don't worry about me._

 

I don't want to disturb her. This was all I could write for her...  

 

For once in my life, I'm glad that I'm not going to die. I toss the plane over the fence, and it lands in a puddle, where it will remain for the rest of it's life.... 

 

_Why do you even bother to hope?!_

 

I'm about to leave when the girl shows up, picks my letter up out of the puddle, and begins reading it. 

 

* * *

 

 

_I am dying, but I don't want to tell you that. I want you to think that I'm happy...._

 

I feel like I should talk to him, but it'd be more appropriate to write another letter.... and I have a notepad with me. I tear out a random page and begin to write. 

 

_Well, I am perfectly fine too. Sorry if this is an incredibly boring conversation._

 

_Anyways, tell me more about yourself. What's your name? How and why did you find my first plane? And since you called me the girl with violet hair, can I call you the guy with pale hair in this letter?_

 

_By the way, my name is Mikan Tsumiki...._

 

I've almost filled up the entire page.... but that doesn't really matter. I fold it into a plane and throw it over the fence, where it lands in front of him. He picks it up, and is about to open it when he asks me something. 

 

"Are you going to come back?" 

 

* * *

 

 

_"Yes, I'm going to. You don't mind the airplanes, right?"_

 

As long as I'm not about to run out of paper, it's going to be alright. I can't believe that I'm saying that a total stranger has cured me of my thanatophillia.... even though her name sounds kind of familiar. 

 

_To Mikan Tsumiki,_

 

_I'm happy to see that you are fine._

 

_As for me, let's just say my name is... actually, that bit doesn't really matter. My life is incredibly boring. I am incredibly boring._

 

_I found your first plane because it hit me in the face. Do you wish that it had hit someone else instead?_

 

* * *

 

 

_To.... the nameless guy with white hair,_

 

_You don't mind if I call you that, right? And no, I don't wish that it hit someone else in the face. I like talking to you._

 

_You're one of the first people I've really talked to.... and your life can't be that boring. I'm a nurse and haven't left the hospital in several years._

 

_-Mikan Tsumiki._

 

* * *

 

 

_Mikan Tsumiki,_

 

_Thank you. So we're both people who haven't talked to other people in a very long time._

 

_So you're a nurse? That's interesting. I'd like to know more about that._

 

_Anyways, if this plane is stained, I'm sorry about that... you don't have to respond if you don't want to._

 

_-The nameless guy with white hair, as you've called me. I don't really have a name._

 

* * *

 

 

_I don't mind the stains, I just hope you're alright. They look a bit like blood...._

 

_Anyways, I'm probably overly-concerned about you, but if you ever need medical attention, I can help you. And you've got to have a name. Doesn't everyone? Sorry if I'm being ignorant about your situation._

 

_I'm going to be a bit late tomorrow, for I have an appointment. Sorry...._

 

_-Mikan Tsumiki._

 

* * *

 

_Mikan,_

_They're not blood. They're paint. I'm serious. Besides, you could be bleeding out from a paper cut...._

 

_Anyways, no offence taken. You shouldn't apologize so much. If anything, I should be the one apologizing, for.... nevermind. I'm sorry...._

 

_And I don't mind your lateness. It's okay with me. Anything's okay with me...._

 

_....I'm sorry if I am worrying you. You do not need to care about me._

 

* * *

 

 

_"....you are currently in stage 4.... and your father's visiting."_

 

He's still standing by the fence when I get back, and I'm not sure how much I want to write to him.... 

 

_Honestly, I just want to run towards him and tell him everything.... and I've only known him for a few days, but he's probably the only person on this planet who I can reasonably call my friend...._

 

"Are you finished with your letter?" he asks. 

 

"I don't want to write.... I just want to tell you that I.... might be busy for a while.... and probably won't come back, but I really enjoyed talking to you and being friends with you, even if we've only known each other for a few days...." I say, walking towards him and trying to hug him, even though there's a fence in the way and I'm crying-or he's crying, I'm not sure which one of us is.... 

 

"Thank you, Mikan Tsumiki. I'm going to miss you...." he says, and I leave, hoping that this wouldn't be our last meeting. 

 

* * *

 

 

I feel empty right now. 

 

Actually, I've always felt empty until Mikan showed up. Then, I felt real.... and then she left and I felt worthless again. 

 

I need to read her letters. I don't care if they're only three of them or that I can't leave.... I need to feel whole. Like I'm a person who was able to touch someone's life, instead of some random prisoner no one cares about. 

 

I have one last sheet of paper left. 

 

_.....thank you for making me feel like a person again.... thank you for helping me, even if you left.... I.... really enjoyed talking to you.... and.... I.... wish you the best with your life, and hope you can become an amazing nurse and get married and start a family and...._

 

_I want you to remember me. I'll remember you.... and I.... nevermind._

 

_-Nagito Komaeda...._

 

I've finished folding the plane when someone grabs me by the neck and throws me into.... some sort of room, I can't tell where, for I've landed head-first against the wall and my vision's blurring.....

 

And then the room fills with mist and I realize that I'm going to die. 

 

* * *

 

 

_"....why did you refuse treatment?"_

 

_"Because I don't want to live and bother people."_

 

That was my attitude on life a few months ago. Now.... I would've said yes in about ten seconds. 

 

My father hasn't shown up yet. They said he had to do something for work.... or maybe he doesn't want to see me. Or something. Even when I'm dying....

 

_...I wonder if that guy with white hair's okay? I never learned his name.... and.... I miss him. If I could, I'd get out of this bed and see him again and climb over that fence and just spend more time getting to know each other and flying paper planes...._

 

_What was his name? No, that doesn't matter. Just be glad that someone found you and reached out to you before you die._

 

"Mr. Tsumiki!" someone exclaims. I don't know why he's here.... and.... there's a plane. He's holding a plane.... and hands it to me. 

 

_....I want to read his letter. I don't know how my father found this, but.... the world is filled with chances and lonely people.... and two of those lonely people... were able to.... find.... each.... other...._

 

_I.... miss.... you.... wherever.... you.... are....._

 

And I close my eyes and begin to dream. 

 

* * *

 

 

"Mikan Tsumiki!" I scream for no reason, hoping she'll hear me and save me, even though I know it's impossible....

 

When I wanted to die, they didn't kill me. When I wanted to live, on the other hand....

 

_How are you?! Are you happy?! Do you have friends? Have you fallen in love?_

 

_-Nagito Komaeda._

 

"Do you miss me? Do you love me? Do you believe in other worlds, for I'm going to die and I want to meet you again.... Mikan!" I yell, hoping someone will hear me. 

 

_I'm sorry for leaving you! I'm sorry!_

 

_Please.... I don't want to die. Please let me live...._

 

_Let me... see you again.... please...._

 

_I.... miss.... you...._ _Mikan.... Tsumiki...._

 

* * *

 

 

 

I open my eyes in a field of flowers. There's a man sitting in the middle of it, and he's making a crown. I don't know how I got here or what's happening to me....

 

"Where am I?" I ask, and he looks up from his flowers and gasps. 

 

"Mikan?" he asks, putting the crown on my head. "I'm.... Nagito Komaeda. Nice to see you again." 

 

I rush towards him and embrace him, not knowing or caring about who'll see us, for all that matters is that we've met again.... and he lifts me up. The sky is filled with an army of paper planes, all flying like birds. 

 

_Thank you.... for our meeting._

 

_I was really glad to meet you, Nagito Komaeda._

 

 

 

 


End file.
